Loveless
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kau tidak pernah berkata apapun, tapi semua tanda sederhana yang kutangkap darimu membuatku percaya—atau selama ini, semua itu membuatku merasa kalau aku percaya dan membuatku merasa sudah melakukan tugas yang baik karena bisa memahamimu dengan baik. Tapi sepertinya aku keliru." [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Loveless**

_**Disclaimer: **_saya hanya punya _fic-_nya. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Naruto tahu saat ini ia sedang bersikap seperti seorang gadis kekanakan. Ia itu tahu bahwa sejak awal ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal semacam ini. Ia menyesal karena tidak mendengar saran Sakura terkait pemikiran yang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu bergelayut di benaknya ini.

Sempat terbesit di benak pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk menghabiskan waktu di kafe seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Suhu udara yang semakin rendah seiring pergantian musim membuatnya enggan pergi keluar rumah, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menerima ajakan kekasihnya untuk bertemu.

Itulah kenapa ia ada di tempat ini sekarang—menikmati sepotong _dark chocolate cake _dan segelas _caramel machiato._

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari piring kosong di hadapannya ke arah pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas laporan tugas akhir di hadapannya. Ia menggembungkan pipi, kesal dengan perhatian yang tidak tertuju padanya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menemanimu di sini, _Teme? _Kukira kau sudah bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik dengan mengajakku berkencan," ungkapnya sembari melipat kedua lengan di depan dada.

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard laptop, mendongakkan kepala dan menaikkan alis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menyindir sifatnya yang memang cukup jauh dari kata romantis.

Pemilik iris mata oniks itu menghela napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk menyudahi semua revisinya. Niatnya datang ke tempat ini memang untuk bertemu sang kekasih, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuka laptop dan mengerjakan beberapa hal ketika menunggu pemuda berkulit _tan _itu datang satu jam yang lalu.

Naruto mengulaskan cengiran lebar saat menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan mahasiswa yang tengah duduk di seberangnya. Walaupun teman-temannya selalu mengeritik keputusannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai pemuda dingin dan acuh, Naruto tentu lebih tahu perubahan yang terjadi kepada Sasuke ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana raut terkejut dan tidak percaya yang terukir di wajah Sakura ketika menyatakan niat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat yang sudah mengenal Naruto luar-dalam, gadis cantik itu langsung mengutarakan ketidak setujuannya. Bukan hanya karena ia menyadari kalau sifat dan sikap kedua pemuda itu benar-benar bertolak belakang, tapi juga karena—saat itu—mereka tidak saling mengenal dengan baik.

Naruto tahu Sakura sudah menyadari ketertarikannnya kepada senior Uchiha itu sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan ketika masa orientasi mahasiswa baru, ia juga tahu bagaimana rumor terkait Sasuke sudah membiaskan penilaian sahabatnya itu.

Saat itu mereka hanya mengenal Sasuke sebagai salah satu anggota seksi disiplin yang dingin dan _to the point, _jadi wajar kalau Sakura benar-benar mempercayai rumor yang beredar di antara para mahasiswa baru mengenai semua hal yang berkaitan dengan sang Uchiha—mulai dari rumor bahwa dirinya pernah menghajar seorang mahasiswa hingga masuk rumah sakit, kabar burung mengenai kakaknya yang kabur ke luar negeri karena termasuk ke dalam daftar buruan polisi, hingga keluarganya yang menjalankan usaha bawah tanah.

Sebagai mahasiswa baru, baik Sakura maupun Naruto tentu tidak tahu siapa yang harus mereka dengar dan siapa yang harus mereka percayai, dan itulah alasan kenapa mereka hanya bisa menjaga jarak aman dengan pemilik rambut _raven _itu. Lebih baik menghindari hal buruk daripada harus mempersiapkan diri untuk hal yang terburuk.

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya terhadap pemuda beriris mata oniks itu saat tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke membantu seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh di taman yang terletak tak jauh dari asrama. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas senyum yang diulaskan sang Uchiha saat dia membantu anak laki-laki yang ia perkirakan masih berusia enam atau tujuh tahun bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke tanpa ragu menggendong bocah itu setelah mereka membicarakan sesuatu.

Melihat bagaimana sikap putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu, Naruto tidak lagi mendengar semua omongan miring terkait Sasuke yang sampai ke telinganya. Ia bahkan mengerlingkan mata saat Sakura memberitahunya kalau Sasuke pernah terlibat dalam perkelahian antar _gang_.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Dobe? _Senyummu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri."

Ucapan itu membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bicara seperti itu ketika mendapatkan senyum dari kekasihnya? Naruto bersandar di punggung kursi dan menatap cangkir minumannya yang hampir kosong.

"Shikamaru mengajakku pergi ke pementasan teater akhir pekan ini. Tadinya aku tidak mau datang karena kau tidak bisa menemaniku, tapi kemarin Shika datang bersama Sakura dan mengajakku pergi."

Kepalan tangan yang ada di atas meja membuat Naruto mengulaskan senyum tipis. Ia meraih cangkir dan menghabiskan isinya dalam satu kali teguk.

"Kau bisa pergi."

"Aku bisa pergi?" Naruto kembali menatap kekasihnya. "Bukankah kau pernah memintaku untuk jangan pernah menerima ajakan apapun yang ditawarkan Shikamaru?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan membuka kepalan tangannya. Ia melemparkan tatapan ke tas hitam yang berisi tugas yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa menemani Naruto menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menonton bersama teman-temanmu. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semua tugas itu."

"Tentu, tentu. Semua data di laptop itu adalah hal penting yang membuatmu bisa tinggal di luar asrama. Aku mengerti."

Naruto memang mengerti, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menahan kecemburuan terhadap semua _file _yang berhasil menyita perhatian dan waktu Sasuke. Ia tahu berapa harga sewa apartemen yang ditempati Sasuke saat ini dan ia juga tahu kalau gaji dari dua kerja sambilan yang dilakukan pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih belum bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, itulah kenapa Sasuke memilih untuk bekerja sebagai penerjemah bersama beberapa temannya.

Dengan semua kesulitan yang dimiliki Sasuke, Naruto tahu tidak seharusnya ia merasa kesal tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan setetes air mata pun meleleh dari sudut matanya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau lebih mempercayai kalimat yang keluar dari mulut teman-temanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu! Sedikitpun aku tidak memiliki niat untuk berselingkuh—"

"Kau tidak harus selalu memiliki niat untuk melakukan sesuatu." Naruto menatap meja belajar yang ada beberapa langkah dari posisinya berdiri. "Kau selalu bisa melakukan sesuatu secara spontan tanpa memiliki niat sebelumnya."

Geraman kesal yang sampai ke telinga sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik dengan paksa sehingga kini ia ada di posisi berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sudah mengacaukan akhir pekannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku datang ke pub untuk merayakan berakhirnya proyek terjemahan yang sudah kulakukan selama tiga bulan terakhir, bukan untuk berciuman dengan orang asing yang tidak kukenal. Foto yang kau dapatkan tidak menceritakan hal ini bukan?"

Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk menangkup wajah pemuda yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangan. Ia mengambil satu langkah maju dan menatap lurus sepasang iris mata biru yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal.

"Aku. Tidak. Berselingkuh. Dengan. Siapapun." Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. "Gadis yang kau lihat di foto itu mabuk dan mengira aku adalah kekasihnya, itulah alasan kenapa dia menciumku."

Pertengkaran yang dikarenakan kesalah pahaman semacam ini memang hal yang wajar terjadi di antara sepasang kekasih, tapi ini adalah kali pertama bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka memang selalu bertengkar, tapi hal yang menimpa mereka kali ini jauh lebih serius dari semua pertengkaran yang pernah mereka alami.

Naruto tentu tahu kalau tidak seharusnya ia mempercayai foto yang diterima ponselnya begitu saja. Ia tahu kalau ada kemungkinan foto Sasuke yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal adalah sebuah rekayasa. Ia tahu kalau ada kemungkinan seseorang sengaja mengirimkan foto itu untuk memperumit hubungan yang ia miliki. Ia tahu kalau ada kemungkinan semua ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah.

Hanya saja, kenyataannya, tidak semua masalah bisa berakhir dengan mulus.

"Kau tahu... aku mempercayaimu walaupun kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, tapi dari semua gestur dan kebiasaan yang kau tunjukkan secara tidak sadar, aku mempercayaimu."

Sasuke menarik kedua tangannya, membiarkan Naruto menolehkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan matanya. Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat raut wajah yang pertama kali ditunjukkan Naruto padanya.

"Kau tidak pernah berkata kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi caramu membalas sindiran dan pertengkaran kekanakan yang kulakukan membuatku percaya kalau kau memang mencintaiku."

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu mengerutkan dahi, berusaha memahami isi kepala pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak pernah berkata kalau kau cemburu, tapi keengananmu membalas semua ucapanku terkait Shikamaru membuatku percaya kalau kau memang cemburu."

Sasuke membulatkan mata ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di antara dirinya dan sang Uzumaki.

"Kau tidak pernah berkata kalau kau marah, tapi helaan napas dan tatapan lelah yang kau berikan membuatku percaya kalau kau memang marah."

"Naruto—"

Sang pemilik nama mengulaskan senyum pahit dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia melepaskan tawa sinis yang sejak tadi sudah memaksa keluar.

"Kau tidak pernah berkata apapun, tapi semua tanda sederhana yang kutangkap darimu membuatku percaya—atau selama ini, semua itu membuatku merasa kalau aku percaya dan membuatku merasa sudah melakukan tugas yang baik karena bisa memahamimu dengan baik. Tapi sepertinya aku keliru."

"Tidak. Naruto—"

Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana napasnya terputus. Ia menatap tangannya yang baru saja ditepis dengan kasar oleh pemuda pirang yang masih enggan membalas tatapannya. Napasnya kembali terhenti ketika Naruto gagal menahan air mata yang mengalir bebas.

"Mungkin sekarang aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis remaja yang merengek kepada kekasihnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan aku meminta maaf untuk itu. Aku tidak mau membebanimu, itulah kenapa aku selalu mengalah dan mengikuti semua cara mainmu. Aku tidak keberatan ketika melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi rumit, tapi mungkin apa yang kulakukan itu sama sekali tidak tepat."

"Naruto, dengarkan aku."

Semua ucapan yang hampir meluncur dari mulut sang Uchiha lenyap seketika saat pandangannya beradu dengan pandangan sang kekasih. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau ia sudah membuat kesalahan sebesar ini karena sorot yang diberikan Naruto membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Semua yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mengakuinya. Sejak awal ia memang bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan melalui perkataan dan ia merasa nyaman dengan Naruto karena pemuda itu tidak pernah memaksanya untuk mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke mengira semua sikap yang ia lakukan cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengerti, tapi ternyata ia salah besar. Sebagai seorang kekasih seharusnya ia tahu betapa pentingnya sebuah perkataan bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun pemuda itu tidak pernah memintanya, Sasuke seharusnya tahu kalau selama ini dia menunggu kesadarannya untuk bicara tanpa diminta. Sebagai seorang kekasih seharusnya ia bisa memenuhi semua keinginan Naruto, terlebih jika keinginan itu hanya sebatas ucapan yang menunjukkan perhatiannya.

_"I think we should take a break."_

_ "No, no, no, no, no."_

Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang kini ada di genggaman sang Uchiha. Pertengkaran yang masih berlanjut sudah berhasil menguras tenaganya dan ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melarikan diri.

Melihat bagaimana tidak ada satu ekspresi pun di wajah Naruto membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara pemuda pirang ini mengatasi semua rasa gelisah ketika ia menunjukkan raut wajah yang serupa selama ini. Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan meremas tangan kekasihnya.

_"I do love you."_

Naruto mendengus kesal dan membuang pandangan ke lantai. Walaupun Sasuke masih menggenggam tangannya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau hanya ingin membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Hei," Sasuke kembali menangkup wajah sang Uzumaki dengan kedua tangannya. _"I DO love you. You know that, 'rite?"_

Tanpa menatap sepasang iris oniks di depannya pun tentu saja Naruto tahu. Kalau tidak, ia tidak mungkin mau menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya ini.

Naruto tahu, tapi kadang tindakan tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang dimiliki seseorang—situasi yang sama juga berlaku untuk ucapan. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan memutus kontak fisik di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak memintamu untuk mengatakan semua yang ada di kepalamu itu tiap kali kita bertemu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin mendengar apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan."

_"Sorry."_

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar semua itu setiap hari, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin mendengar pengakuanmu."

_"I'm sorry."_

"Kau benar-benar berengsek," Naruto membiarkan Sasuke mempertemukan dahi mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya aku harus membuka mulutku hanya untuk mengeluarkan protes seperti tadi."

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum ketika menyadari kalau kekasihnya tengah merasa malu. Naruto memang orang yang terbuka, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia juga bukan orang yang senang mengomel dan mengomentari semua hal—dan nampaknya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan termasuk ke dalam kategori yang pertama.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu melingkarkan sebelah lengan di pinggang Naruto sementara tangannya yang lain mendorong pelan bagian belakang kepala berambut pirang itu agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Kurasa kau memang harus bersikap seperti itu padaku. Setidaknya sampai aku terbiasa untuk melakukan hal yang kau katakan."

_"Okay."_

_ "I'll try my best. Wait for me, 'kay?"_

_ "'Mkay."_

Naruto mengulaskan senyum dan mengangguk kecil. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sisi mantel yang masih melekat di tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat. Ia tidak menyangka tindakan _walkout-_nya dari apartemen Sasuke ketika meminta penjelasan terkait foto yang didapatkannya dari nomor tak dikenal akan berakhir lebih baik dari yang ia bayangkan.

_"Aishiteru."_

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyum. Ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya dan membisikkan kata yang sama.

"Karena kau yang memintanya, berdoalah semoga kau tidak bosan mendengar semua hal yang kurasakan dan kupikirkan."

"Hm."

"Dan jangan bosan untuk mendengar kata tadi karena ketika aku sudah terbiasa, mungkin aku akan kesulitan berhenti mengucapkannya."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukan, sama sekali tidak menganggap kekhawatiran Uchiha di hadapannya sebagai hal yang serius.

_"I love you."_

_ See? _Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyum setiap kali telinganya menangkap ungkapan kekasihnya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Naruto tidak merasa ia akan merasa bosan mendengar hal yang selama ini ia nantikan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__you have to tell me or I will never know, 'cause—for me—a review is a proof that someone __**did**__ read my little piece and appreciate it._


End file.
